I Love You
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: They were officially King Jerome of Messing Up and Queen Willow of the Costume Cupboard.


Willow Jenks had been called everything from unique to mental. Weeping Willow was one of her most popular nicknames, which everyone called her behind her back. She joined boarding school at age 12, with a girl she knew from her previous school, Mara Jaffray. Mara was the only person who Willow knew, but they were put in separate houses. Willow never had friends, and seeing Mara settling in with her new friends made her jealous. She wanted to be at Anubis house desperately. She wanted to be friends with Mara again, talk about fashion with Amber, read magazines with Patricia and Joy, study with Fabian, laugh with Alfie, play sports with Mick and... Jerome. Oh, how Willow loved Jerome Clarke. From the moment she first saw him, on her way to school one morning...

/

-Flashback-

Willow skipped towards the school's main entrance, her books hooked under her left arm. One slipped out of her hand and fell onto the floor.

"Poo." She mumbled, bending down to reach her book. She picked it up, and stood up again quickly, tucking the book back under her arm. She kept her head down, hoping no one saw. That's when she bumped into something, or someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Willow apologised, looking up. She blinked at the tall blonde boy, looking into his blue eyes. Wow, she thought, he is beautiful.

"No, it's okay." He smiled to her, making her gasp.

"I'm Willow," she introduced, awkwardly tightening her arm around her books and reaching out her hand. He stifled a laugh as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Willow, I'm Jerome." He said, politely. Willow giggled as the bell rung.

"Um... I should be, err, getting to History." Willow pointed in the direction of her history class.

"Well, bye then. I'll see you around," Jerome smiled once again, before heading in the other direction.

"Bye..." Willow whispered, before sighing and walking to history.

-Flashback over-

/

Of course, Willow knew that Jerome would never love her. But she just couldn't stop her feelings. After that day, she hardly ever spoke to Jerome. She tried, but he just ignored her. He was too interested in Mara, her old friend. Mara got everything Willow wanted; friends, intelligence, beauty and Jerome.

When the first rumour started about Mara and Jerome's relationship, Willow pretended to be happy for them both. On the inside, she was crushed. She had fallen hard for the blue eyed, mischievous Jerome Clarke.

And when she returned for another year at the boarding school, with the news that a resident at Anubis house would not be returning, she jumped at the chance. She hoped to room with Amber, but Mara beat her to it. Then KT Rush, a new American, took the remaining place. Another thing Willow wanted but never got. Then Amber, her role model, left. She attended breakfast at Anubis house the next day, dressed in black, to wear no colour in honour of Amber.

Later that day, she was at school when she seen Jerome waiting outside Mr Sweets office. Her heart skipped a beat, and she asked if he was waiting for Mr Sweet to leave his office. She knew she had to help Jerome, so she stormed into his office and told the head teacher that there was a meeting awaiting his arrival. He worriedly walked out and towards the computer room, making Willow send an excited face to Jerome.

"Wow, she is good!" She heard him say, and she squealed to herself.

How she loved Jerome Clarke.

After she helped Jerome with his plan, they both were sent to the head teacher's office. The two of them had to spend a week cleaning the costume cupboard, Jerome was dreading it but Willow was very excited.

That week, both Jerome and Willow had an amazing time in detention. They were officially King Jerome of messing up and Queen Willow of the costume cupboard.

/

A year later, rumours of Mara and Jerome's breakup were spreading like wildfire. Willow didn't know whether to believe it, as they both seemed happy, so she went to Jerome.

"Hi Jerome," She beamed up at him.

"Willow," he replied, throwing a small smile in her direction.

"So it's true?" She asked, leaning a head on her best friends shoulder.

"Yeah. Should of seen it coming, we haven't been right for a while." He sighed. Willow knew he truly loved Mara, though her heart ached to think about it.

"She was lucky to have you while it lasted. You okay?" She raised her head and looked at his face. He smirked at her.

"You're kinder to me than you should be." He said, making her giggle, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." She nodded. They remained silent for a minute, before Willow started laughing. They couldn't stay serious, no matter what the situation. He joined in. Once the laughing stopped, they looked into each other's eyes. She has really sparkly eyes, Jerome thought - and with that, he leaned in.

As their lips touched, a connection spread through them both. Something Jerome never felt with Mara. Something Willow always knew was there. They separated, and shared an awkward glance. Jerome was about to turn away, when Willow leaned in for another kiss - laughing against his lips.

/

From that day onwards, Jerome and Willow were inseparable. After a few months, he persuaded Trudy to let Willow move to Anubis house. She shared with Mara, who she'd befriended again after she promised her it wasn't awkward and that it was okay for her to date Jerome. Amber returned shortly after, to everyone's pleasure. Everything was perfect.

But their final year at Anubis house was drawing closer, and everyone had to decide their life plans.

Willow had been offered a place at a modelling university in France, and Jerome planned to become a policeman.

"You should go to France," Jerome told her one day.

"What?" She looked up from her fashion book, confused.

"You'll be doing what you want to do, and as your boyfriend, I should and will support that." He confessed. Willow smiled, and tackled Jerome in a bear hug. She pulled away, worried.

"But what about us? You're going to be here..."

"We'll visit each other whenever we can." He smiled. Willow couldn't help but smile with him.

/

When graduation arrived, Jerome and Willow were nervous - what if their long distance relationship didn't work?

"I love you," he told her, gripping her hand tightly.

"I love you more," she promised, as she skipped onto the stage to receive her diploma. Jerome clapped proudly.

/

"I'm going to miss you Willow," Amber admitted the following morning.

"I'll miss you too, Ambs." Willow replied, pulling her close friend into a hug, "you and Alfie better take care of each other."

They both turned to Alfie, who was stuffing his pockets with Trudy's cookies.

"We will. Same for you and Jerome, long distance is difficult." Amber said.

"I know, but we'll survive." Willow and Amber laughed, hugging again.

Everyone gave each other one last hug, and it was time.

"See you guys when we have to team up to defeat the Illuminati," Eddie said, causing everyone to laugh. He smirked down at Patricia, who he had his arm firmly wrapped around. They were off to study History in America.

"We're leaving too," Fabian, Joy and Mara said. They were all going to a writing college in London.

"Bye," Amber and Alfie said, waving as they got in their taxi.

That left just Jerome and Willow.

"I love you," they told eachother, hugging one last time. Willow's airport transfer pulled up, as she ran her hand through Jerome's blonde hair.

"I'll miss you. So, so much." She pressed her lips to his, before walking over to her coach. She threw her suitcase in the boot, and waved goodbye to her boyfriend, tears forming in her eyes. Willow hopped into the last available seat, and didn't look back once.

"I love you," Jerome whispered, as a salty tear reached his lips.

/

**I ship them so much. **

**Youtube: sibunaukfans. There's lots of willome there. **

**Don't know whether to add another chapter on what happened then? If I get enough reviews hen hell yah. **


End file.
